A Play For Haruhi!
by LittleCopperRidingHood
Summary: When Haruhi is forced to be in the play Romeo and Juliet what surprise do the twins and Tamaki have in store for her? Tamaki X Haruhi


**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA SERIES CREATED BY THE MANGA AUTHOR DUO PEACH-PIT I ALSO DON'T OWN THE SONG JULIET** **BY LMNT THEY DO :)**

A/N: Yay First Ouran Host Club Story! ENJOY

* * *

"A play?" Haruhi asked looking through the script of Romeo and Juliet

"Ya a play and as a host with a little paying back your obligated to sign up" said the twins leaning forward giving the short little raccoon a sneaky smile.

"But why a play cant I do something else?" she asks giving them her I – DON'T – WANT – TO – DO – THIS – BUT – YOUR – GOING – TO – MACK – ME face she has used before, many times.

"I'll cut ¼ of your dept if you participate without complaining" said Kyoya as he scribbles down only god knows what in that folder of his.

*DAMN THESE RICH BASTERDS* she thinks hanging her head down in woe.

"Fine but I have one question, dose Tamaki-sempi know about this play?" she asks giving the twins snack eyes

"Of course, he's the one holding it" said Hikaru matter-of-factually

"So let me guess he's Romeo"

"BE BONG! We have a winner" yell the twins giving Haruhi a big hug.

Haruhi and of course the rest of the members of the host club know that Tamaki is in love with Haruhi and not as a daughter but as a girl.

"Haru-chan you're going to be Juliet in the play your look so cute!" says Hunny squeezing Usa-chan with little flowers dancing around his head. (A/N: Kawaii :D )

"Yeah" said Mori putting Hunny down from his shoulders

"Glad you think so Hunny-sempi you'll be choosing Haruhi's costume for the play" Kyoya says pushing up his glasses

"Really! I get to choose! But why not Hikaru-can and Kaoru-chan their mother is a fashion designer wouldn't that be better?" Hunny asked

"Hikaru and Kaoru will be busy with Tamaki so it's all yours" replies Kyoya

"What are you helping him with?" asked Haruhi

"It's a secret" the twins sing skipping out of the room

*I got a bad feeling about this*

_**HARUHI'S POV**_ +Next Day+

"Haruhi Haruhi! Is it true you're going to play my beautiful soul mate Juliet!" yells Tamaki giving me a hug

"Yes sempi" I grind my teeth together

*must not complain must not complain* I think trying not to blow

"Tamaki lets go we need to rehears the you know what!" yells Kaoru trying to pull Tamaki off me

"Ya and Haruhi needs to go to dress rehearsal you know you want to see Haruhi in a cute dress don't you?" asks Hikaru trying to pull me from Tamaki's grasp

"I would . . . like to see that" he whispers thinking of a cute frilly dress. At that the twins dragged Tamaki out of the clubroom to another building.

"Haru-chan come on lets go try on costumes then after that we can have CAKE!' yelled Hunny pulling me to the dressing room in the back. The dresses went from black to pink, frilly to silk; big to small when out of no were Mori-sempi holds out a white box about the size of a large TV.

"Try it on" he says also adding shoes to the top. I walked in the room closed the drapes, when I opened the box I was stunned I didn't like a lot of girly stuff but this I have admit was really beautiful. I took it out carefully and put it on, my back to the mirror. I put on the last shoe took a deep breath and turned the dress was a short pale peach color with big sleeve cuffs, it had a cross of dark brown going up the arms ending at two puff shoulders which was covered with lace that went around my neck lined also in dark brown. The shoes where dark brown baby doll's with one little bow on each one, and lastly a pale peach ribbon tied in my hair.

I stepped out of the room not expecting to see two twin devils there!

"Haruhi you look so cute!!!" they yelled doing a slow mo hug coming towards me, I side stepped making them fall

"Drop dead" I say walking back into the dressing room.

_**TAMAKI'S POV**_

The rehearsal was going fantastic and the singing lessons have helped a lot, best of all my costume was ready to be shown but not till the day of the play

"It's fun to have surprises" I say folding my arms in front of the twins

"But we wanna see the costume" they whine

"No" I say

"Well fine I mean we already saw Haruhi's cute dress I guess that's just going to be enough" says Kaoru shrugging the idea off. My eyes widened

"You saw her before me what did she look like?" I ask giving them my puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry not a word or Haruhi says she'll kill us" they say walking out of the room smiles plastered to their face, while I cried in my corner of woe.

_**NORMAL POV**_

The day of the play is here and everyone from the host club to the general public where in a frenzy.

"So everything is ready right?" Tamaki asks the twins while putting up a prop

"Yep everything according to plan!" they salute

"What's ready?" asks Haruhi walking from the dressing room

"Nothing I'm gonna get some water" says Tamaki turning away. He froze and does a double take looking at Haruhi and of course what she's wearing. He stood there staring, face dumfounded Haruhi blushed

"What?" she asked getting nervous

"Um . . . uh . . . what was I getting again?" he asked blinking a few times

"Water" says Kaoru

"Water! Uh right gotta get water!" he says walking off to the back. Haruhi gave him a confused look

"Don't worry just let him process it for a bit you look so cute he couldn't even think" says Kaoru leaning on Hikaru

"But not as cute as me right?" says Hikaru letting a tear spill over

"Of course not you know that you're the only one that's cute enough for me" says Kaoru holding his brother close also shedding a tear (A/N: OMG I could not write this part without laughing once!)

*Get a room* Haruhi thinks going back stage to practice her lines.

_**KYOYA'S POV **_

"So everything is in order, all the sound equipment and microphones are working?" I ask checking the sound room

"Of course everything in check" replies the stage manager. I give them a nod then flip out my phone speed dial daddy.

"Everything's ready" is all I say then flip it closed

*This will be interesting*

_**NORMAL POV**_

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East and Juliet is the sun! Arise fair sun and kill the envious moon. It is the east, and Juliet is the sun" yelled Tamaki propelling his voice to the crowed.

His clothes where nothing but Tamaki made, He had a dark red lose shirt with black strings crossing up a low V neck; the collar was turned up with slightly long ends. The shirt was made to look slightly old just like the black dress like pants that where tattered and torn.

*What's with the color?* thought Haruhi

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo" cried Haruhi in reply. Over her time with the host club her acting skills have much improved.

When Haruhi was waiting to hear Tamaki's next line she heard something else

"Ladies and Gentlemen we will be adding in an additional scene something to mix it up" he announced with a smile and a wink to Haruhi, the room was filled with whispers of girls. Suddenly the room was filled with music of a song she hadn't heard since she was small and blushed a deep red, he started to sing

Hey I've been watching you  
Every little thing you do  
Every time I see you dance  
In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast  
I've tried to page you twice  
But I see you roll your eyes  
Wish I could make it real  
But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal

*Wait a minute whose singing in the background?* Haruhi thought, when she looked over the fake balcony it was Hikaru and Kaoru singing and not bad

'Cause I know you really want me I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin'to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me

(Hey Juliet)  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

Girl you got me on my knees  
Beggin' please, baby please  
Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying  
Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way  
Too far to turn around  
So I'm gonna stand my ground  
Gimme just a little bit of hope  
With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance

Never leaving Haruhi's eyes Tamaki sung the song with all he had even laughing from time to time the song was so real for him

'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

I know you really wan't me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me  
You don't have to say forever  
For us to hang together  
So hear me when I say  
Hey Juliet

At this Tamaki knelled down on one knee giving Haruhi a big smile and a wink again

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just wan't you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

When the song ended the crowd erupted with applause, when the song ended for Haruhi she didn't know what to do till she saw a sign in the back being held by Hunny which said

JUST GO WITH IT

She took the advice.

"O Romeo I shall love thee till end of time, never leaving your gaze nor your soft smile" she said throwing her arms forward reaching for Tamaki. As she said this she found herself believing them and not just to Romeo but to Tamaki himself.

"O Romeo catch me now and take me away till thee morrow" she yelled jumping off the fake balcony, Tamaki held out his arms and this time caught her with grace

"O Juliet, Juliet! My wife my love I will take you to this place of morrow!" and with that he started for the side stage but stopped

"Thou have forgotten one thing" he leaned down and kissed Haruhi clear on the lips for the whole school to see, this I think almost killed her. She let the lips stay moving with hers, feeling his breath on her neck from the little slips between the kiss

"Uh guys think you should get off the stage" says Hikaru looking at the angry fan girl crowd.

"Uh . . . Thank you for coming to the Ouran High School Host Club Romeo and Juliet play we thank you again and bid you good night" yells Tamaki still holding Haruhi close her bright red. He ran off the side stage while the rest of the cast took their bow

"So shall you love me till end of time?" he asked putting her down but still holding her slightly. She looked at him not knowing what to say then she smiled

"O Tamaki, Tamaki I shall love you till thee end of time!" she said kissing him with more love stronger then Romeo or Juliet could ever understand.

* * *

A/N: I would like to point out that after Tamaki was done singing I made up the rest of the lines for them and when I read them I was like this is actually good LOL

Hunny: THANKS FOR READING DON'T FOR GET TO REVIEW RIGHT USA-CHAN

Usa-chan: . . .


End file.
